bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsuko Shimizu
Atsuko Shimizu is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, she is the lieutenant of the 2nd Division. Her Captain is Hikaru Ichijo. Appearance Atsuko appears as a young woman of a petite build and a relatively pale skin complexion, she has shoulder length, black hair which is styled in a curtain. Atsuko's eyes are a blue and green colour, her left eye being blue and her right eye being green due to her . Atsuko wears a variation of the standard Shinigami Shihakushō, wearing a sleeveless variation that is common among the members of the Second Division. Atsuko also has a Lieutenants badge that she wears during formal occasions, however she typically forgoes the badge in less formal situations. Personality Atsuko normally is very by the book, much like her Captain, she usually doesn't delegate her duties and carries them out dutifully and without unneeded rest, however, while usually diligent Atsuko often likes the company of her peers in her time off, and outwardly goes out of her way to chat with anyone she can. She holds great pride in her skills as a Shinigami, often jokingly bragging about her abilities and mocking her peers in a joking manner, she is also rather competitive, and never shy's down to a friendly challenge, thus gaining her a number of rivals among her friends. Powers and Abilities : Atsuko, being a Lieutenant, has an expert level of skill in Zanjutsu, being able to match her skill in swordsmanship with other Lieutenant level Shinigami, however due to her preference on Hakuda in combat she has neglected her training in Zanjutsu somewhat. Her fighting style focuses on quick slashes and dodging after attacking. : Atsuko's main form of combat is Hakuda and as such Atsuko has a vast amount of skill in the Zankensoki form. Her skill in Hakuda allows Atsuko to effectively fight multiple opponents without the use of her Zanpakutō, ranging from humanoid sized opponents to opponents much bigger than her. Atsuko's fighting style in Hakuda focuses on quick strikes before using Shunpo to instantly attack another part of the opponent, thus making it hard for her opponent to react properly. : Atsuko's skill in Kidō is basic at best, she is able to cast low-level Kidō spells with little difficulty, however she can only cast mid-level spells with incantations, which other cause her great stress. : Due to her duties in the 2nd Division, Atsuko has trained in the art of Hohō and has perfected her skill in it, especially in her Shunpo skills, surpassing most of her peers in Shunpo as well as matching the skill of a Captain's Shunpo skills. Due to her being in the 2nd Division along with her style of fighting with Hakuda, Atsuko has trained in the art of Hohō extensively and has been able to reach an expert level of skill in it. Her skill in Shunpo allows her to outspeed most of her peers while also allowing her to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. : As a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Atsuko boasts of a high level of spiritual power equal to that of her peer's spiritual powers. The colour of her Reiatsu is purple. Zanpakuto When sealed, Atsuko's Zanpakutō looks like a normal katana with a red hilt, Atsuko generally wears it on her back. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer Arc *''Storming the Seireitei'' *''The Final Mile'' *''The Salvage'' Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:2nd Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Character Category:Characters